moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Alytheria Bloodmoon
Sin'dorei}} (Formerly) |Row 2 title = Gender: |Row 2 info = Female |Row 3 title = Age: |Row 3 info = 3707 (At time of death) |Row 4 title = Affiliations: |Row 4 info = (Formerly) (Formerly) * (Formerly) * (Formerly) New Horde (Formerly) |Row 5 title = Family |Row 5 info = Aurelyth Solflame (Mother) Amorlor Rosenvale (Husband) Zyanel Solflame (Daughter) Several Unknown Children Raitaus Solflame (Son-in-Law) Valythra Bloodmoon (Granddaughter) Sylvia Solflame (Great-Granddaughter) |Row 6 title = Alignment: |Row 6 info = Lawful Evil |Row 7 title = Status: |Row 7 info = }} Queen Alytheria Taliel Bloodmoon ''' (née '''Solflame) is the San'layn sovereign of the Bloodmoon Dominion and the former matriarch of House Solflame. She led Division M for the New Horde during the Third Burning Legion Invasion before abruptly disappearing from the world. During her absence she founded the Bloodmoon Dominion, which was named in her honor. She began to initiate a revival of the crippled House Solflame in the form of the Bloodmoon Dynasty, however her priorities changed when the Ashen Knights invaded Thedo'thalas and killed her granddaughter. Furious, Alytheria declared herself Queen of the Bloodmoon Dominion with the intention of gathering strength to annihilate the Knights. Background Daashdor Medor Alytheria was born to the matriarch of House Solflame, Aurelyth Solflame. As a girl Alytheria was considered an intellectual prodigy and prized by the noble house. Unfortunately, while Alytheria was brilliant, her intellect caused her to feel distant from others and unable to truly connect with anyone. Alytheria's ambitions to take up a position in politics as one of the Magisters conflicted with Aurelyth's expectations. Later in life, Alytheria married and conceived several children over the years, including her eldest daughter Zyanel Solflame. Zyanel had a penchant for exploration and inquiry that Alytheria admired, and she did everything in her power to further Zyanel's ambition to become a member of the Farstriders. When Zyanel desired to marry one of the guardian servants of the House, Raitaus, Alytheria had her reservations but felt a respect for Raitaus' sense of duty and rigid principles. Zyanel and Raitaus would later conceive a son, yet he later abandoned the family. After the son's departure Alytheria began to pay close attention to her children's progeny, especially when Zyanel gave birth to a daughter, who would be named Valythra. Unfortunately, Valythra was born underweight and sickly, and struggled to keep up with her father's overbearing expectations. When Valythra nearly died, her training was cancelled and her father began to neglect her. Alytheria urged Raitaus and Zyanel not to abandon Valythra and to properly care for her, and did her best to help Valythra, enrolling her in Falthrien Academy on Sunstrider Isle and assisting with her education. She was delighted to see that Valythra possessed an unrecognized genius, and connected to her granddaughter in a way she could not with anyone else. She saw the same lonely disconnect in Valythra that she experienced in her own youth, and came to cherish Valythra above all of her progeny. As a magister, Alytheria rarely ever left the realm of Quel'thalas save for diplomatic affairs. When the Scourge invaded Quel'thalas, Alytheria survived by prioritizing the safety of the Solflame Enclave and its people over Silvermoon itself. Not only was she more committed to her family's safety, but she also predicted the Scourge's path would be focused on carving its way north rather than simply assault Quel'thalas in its entirety. From the Solflame Enclave, Alytheria attempted to summon her family, but to no avail. House Solflame was scattered and weakened after the Fall, and even Alytheria was weakened by the destruction of the Sunwell. Nevertheless, she attempted to remain strong and uphold House Solflame's unyielding image. She and Raitaus joined Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider in Lordaeron under the command of Othmar Garithos, which pushed them to Outland to join Illidan's Forces. Their service under Kael'thas and Illidan ultimately brought them to Icecrown to assault the Frozen Throne. Near Extinction The assault failed, and where Raitaus managed to survive, Alytheria was ultimately cornered in battle and slain. She fell and was raised as one of the San'layn. She went on to serve the Scourge as an infiltrator and a spy, feeding information from within the ranks of the Alliance to the Scourge. She formed a close partnership with two fellow San'layn, Inkorkast and Sinar, and the three would survive together following the end of the War against the Lich King. Alytheria herself survived the war by hiding away within the ruined city of Azjol-Nerub among her Nerubian allies. While the Nerubians hosted her, Alytheria was granted access to the Library of Sitat'izar. In the years following the fall of the Lich King, the three vampyr struggled to survive with their newfound free will. They survived within the Borean Tundra, using the Library as a home away from prying eyes while occasionally venturing into the world to feed on the wildlife. Though they survived, a crippling emptiness haunted them. Even Alytheria, who remained the optimist of the group, felt a lack of meaning to her existence. Within the Library, Alytheria met with the Nerubian Curator, Nu'araknara. Nu'araknara showed the vampyr many of the Library's contents. They grew curious, wondering why the Lich King had raised them as undead cursed with a thirst for blood, rather than creating Death Knights from the dead Blood Elves. They sought to understand their curse, and learned of the existence of vampyr, and a hunger that predated the Scourge by centuries, possibly millennia. The revelation fascinated them, driving them to learn more. They learned of many vampyr secrets, including the ability to shapeshift. Feeling a kinship with the Nerubians and desiring to expand her access the Library, Alytheria learned to assume the form of a venomous spider. Learning more and more about vampyr, eventually Alytheria and the others discovered a vampyr legend known as Arbitian, and the tombs in which he slept. Alytheria and Inkorkast were awed by Arbitian's accomplishments, especially his creation of the Mortraust, an ancient vampyr society. The San'layn saw potential in the idea of the Mortraust, a potential cure for their loneliness and a replacement of the Scourge. Furthermore, Alytheria herself was excited by the prospect of beating Arbitian's record, creating an improved Mortraust that could survive even longer. For the first time, the trio separated. With the Burning Legion's invasion, Alytheria saw a desperation within the Horde that would permit her to join their ranks, especially after Sylvanas Windrunner arose to the position of Warchief. Masking her vampiric identity, Alytheria rose in influence among the Horde until she could organize and lead a clandestine network of spies, gathering individuals capable of carrying out illicit activities in the name of the Warchief, forming an organization known as Division M. Despite her work in amassing her power base, she could not help but wonder what condition her family was in. When she was alive, she had been the matriarch of House Solflame, and the house's current status was an unknown. Alytheria returned under her illusion, but was immediately dismissed. Raitaus, now the patriarch, knew full well that Alytheria had died in Icecrown, and he had informed others of this reality as well. However, one who did not reject the San'layn was Valythra, who remained unaware of what her grandmother had become. Valythra remained dutifully reverent towards her ancestors and was still loyal to Alytheria. Suddenly, Alytheria saw an avenue for potential. Despite how much she wanted to help Valythra succeed, after watching her struggle under her father's neglect, she now knew of methods by which she could grant her unfortunate granddaughter an avenue to succeed, for the Scourge had fulfilled such a dream for many lost souls once before. Earning Valythra's trust, Alytheria later revealed herself as San'layn to Valythra. Dangling a metaphorical carrot before Valythra, the young Sin'dorei saw a chance to escape her cursed existence and finally achieve something great. Though Alytheria yearned to give Valythra what she craved, she knew that her affinity for spiders came at a cost, turning her bite into one that was unconditionally lethal. The venom her body produced would interfere with her ability to turn another. Unable to turn Valythra into a San'layn, she had to instead ensure that Valythra would find another. She discovered a particular rewarding option, however, in the form of Tyrinade Moonsong. Curious as to what effect Tyrinade's blood royalty would do to Valythra, she monitored the fellow San'layn in order to direct Valythra to her when the time was right. Valythra herself went on to join Alytheria's agency, eager to prove herself for the gift that would not yet come. Alytheria placed a rune on each agent's body, a spider that would guard the secrets of the network. Prelude to War In the months nearing the end of the Blood War, Alytheria finally made her return. She began to spy on the lands of the Cinderwood family for unknown purposes. Confronted by Sylaise Cinderwood, the two engaged in an invisible duel of wits disguised as little more than friendly banter. The two disagreed on the subject of Alytheria's granddaughter, Valythra, as Sylaise believed she would find happiness with her living family. Alytheria believed that Valythra would be driven mad by the living and would be happier with her own people. Sylaise proposed a binding agreement as a "bet" of sorts, to watch Valythra's development without direct intervention. If Sylaise was proven correct, Alytheria would need to live with the Cinderwood family. If Alytheria was correct, Sylaise owed her soul to Alytheria. Alytheria agreed to the deal, though Sylaise's soul was inconsequential to her. Sylaise then offered her home to Alytheria, providing her hospitality within an abandoned temple. Alytheria made herself a home of webbing while she prepared to take full advantage of what she had been given. She sent Inkorkast to retrieve Sylvia Solflame in order to communicate with her about the possible revival of House Solflame. To her mild surprise, Sylvia appeared herself alongside Valythra. Not risking invoking her pact with Sylaise, Alytheria did not speak to Valythra and instead addressed Sylvia. Contrary to the expectations that she would be intimidating, Alytheria was instead loving towards her progeny before finally giving both of them a loving hug. Sylvia expressed interest in reviving House Solflame, to Alytheria's delight. However, due to Sylaise's absence, powers were stirring within the Cinderwood and an elderly witch arrived at the temple to visit the three. The witch commented on Valythra's aura, to which Alytheria revealed the presence of Void Magic within her granddaughter. This prompted the witch to lead Valythra out of the temple to the deep wood while Sylvia and Alytheria remained. Soon after, however, Lyraeni Sorrowsong arrived at the request of Sylaise's familiar, Pan. After sending Sylvia away from the coming battle to Thedo'thalas, Alytheria and Lyraeni engaged in a duel with one another. Appearance Alytheria is a relatively tall and commanding woman, standing at a height of 6'1", her narrow frame leading down to wide hips. Her straightened raven hair frames her face symmetrically, with bangs concealing her forehead and the rest of her hair drawn up to the back of her head. She tends to wear garments consisting of scarlet or maroon colors, often seen in a unique long coat similarly to those worn by the Inquisitors of her agency. Since her duel with Lyraeni Sorrowsong, a bloody scar runs down from her left eye across her cheek towards her jawline. In life she possessed the features of a typical Quel'dorei, however in undeath her appearance has been significantly changed. Her normally thin ears have widened akin to a bat's, her nose has become flatter, and her nails transitioned into claws. Her once azure eyes have darkened to a crimson hue, and her canines have elongated into vampiric fangs. After achieving freedom from the Lich King, Alytheria returned to some of her old sentimental connections in life. She can be seen wearing her wedding band, as well as a pendant representative of House Solflame. Spider Form A capable shapeshifter, Alytheria is able to assume the form of a massive black spider. She appears rather heavy bodied and stout, almost seven feet tall compared to a man. Hairs are scattered across her black form, a pair of jagged scarlet lines running along the back of its bulbous abdomen like gaping wounds, terminating in dangerous points. Fangs protrude from her mandibles, dark and curving downwards, large enough to impale a victim, coupled with another set of fangs, instead curving inwards towards and cross each other. Alytheria's spider form produces a paralytic venom that induces muscle spasms within the body, and possesses functioning spinnerets. Personality Alytheria is often considered to be cold and distant, due to her natural inability to relate to others and connect to what people think and feel. Many regarded Alytheria as a sociopath, believing she could not empathize with others, and it seemed as though Alytheria was incapable of loving another. However, this would be proven wrong as she found love within her nation and her children. She was noted as a dutiful patriot and a loving mother who doted upon her descendants with great affection. A constantly calculating woman, becoming San'layn made her exploitative of others and capable of manipulation. She is far from belligerent, often indulging in social graces and niceties under the guise of friendship if it plays a part in her agenda. She has been known to carry out immoral actions even as her intentions seemed good, which ultimately led to her granddaughter sharing her curse. She experiences great frustration at being isolated or ostracized for her undeath, which is what drove her to convince Valythra to be turned and to establish her vampire kingdom. After time spent with the Nerubians in Azjol-Nerub following the defeat of the Lich King, Alytheria developed an interest and affinity for spiders that has served as a recurring inspiration for her, with arachnid imagery becoming a brand of sorts for her. Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:Undead Category:Vampyr Category:San'layn Category:Undead Scourge Category:New Horde Category:House Solflame Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:Spies Category:Mages Category:Magisters Category:War Criminals Category:Bloodmoon Dominion